Right of Blood
by Jodie1
Summary: A dark foe from Thranduil's past comes back to haunt him... with a blood claim on Legolas
1. Default Chapter

Title: Right of Blood  
  
Author: Jodie (Padawan to the Anonyms Torture Fic Writer)  
  
Summary: A dark foe from Thanduil's past comes back to haunt him with a blood claim on Legolas.  
  
Spoilers: Maybe a small one for FOTR other then that. Zippo  
  
Rating: PG-13: Major Angst, violence, torture, and death.  
  
E-mail: irish_elf_princess07@yahoo.com  
  
Declaimer: I own nothing! Tolken is god. (Though I would pay good money for the Elf! Alas, he belongs to J.R.R Tolken) this story is not for profit. I don't get anything. Accept the reviews from all wonderful, good reviewers; to all you that will be reviewing I'm giving you a big wet kiss, MMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! DANGER!! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!! : This is MAJOR torture fic, with Cassia my master, what would you expect? This story involves charter torture and death. So if you're not into that short of thing, I strongly suggest you don't read this.  
  
Note On The Text: *memories* ~flashbacks~  
  
OK enough Babbling to the story!  
  
P.S. This is the "Good Thranduil" fic! This is the story I originally was going to up first. But my sister Like the other better so the other went up, sorry for the short beginning, more will come soon! *** The sun raised a blood red, "How fitting." He thought.  
  
He had been carefully plotting this for years, now the time had come. His men were ready; they would not go against his orders. It was time.  
  
*** Legolas Greenleaf turned his face to the odd-colored sun that rose, shutting his eyes as the rays meet and stung them.  
  
He should arrive home today, nothing was to gain by delay he broke camp and started for home.  
  
***  
  
They were close Mirkwoods treetops could be seen not far off.  
  
"Soon Thranduil.Soon." He thought.  
  
***  
  
Legolas came to the trees of his home just in time to see Ran running up to meet him. "Ran, is there something wrong?" Legolas asked, reading the trouble in his friends face.  
  
"Yes," Ran said, "but this is not the place to discus such matters. Please hurry."  
  
***  
  
~"What is it you want?" Thraduil asked, his voice diamond-hard.  
  
"It is you I want, Thranduil." The head of the invaders said. "Will you come now, or will there be blood shed?"  
  
Thranduil waved his soldiers away, "I will come with you, as long as no harm comes to my people."  
  
"No harm will come to them. I swear." He said in a suave smug voice.  
  
"There is no promise you can make that I can trust, but I am now forced to." The Elf king replied. 'Ran,' he then said in his mind to his trusted friend. 'Do not let Legolas try to find me. I feel that he wants more then just me.'  
  
The raiders and their captain then took their captive and left Mirkwood to parts unknown.~  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find my Father." Legolas said to the other Elf.  
  
"Legolas, your father gave an order to keep you here. I will not disobey my lord." Ran said as Legolas's path was blocked.  
  
"I wont stay here and let my father die, Ran. I have to search for him too."  
  
"Legolas there is more danger to this then you think. Thranduil told me to keep you here, and I will see that you are." Ran said. "He wants to keep you safe."  
  
Guards materialized out of nowhere and gave the answer that the king's order would be followed. Even if meant keeping the prince prisoner in his own home.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok guys I'm sorry for the icky beginning, but I promise that future chapters will be more detailed.  
  
I didn't see how skimpy the first chapter was until it was too late, but this one will be longer and better!  
  
There's small spoiler in here of Treason of Isenguard, this well before FOTR, but I'm not going to call this one an AU because it fits the time frame, and there is no mention of Legolas's mother in the book.  
  
Oh damn! I just gave away a part of my story, * Bangs head on keyboard several times *  
  
Hmmm... what dose dlbhgbhjuyjnub mean?  
  
Note: ~Flashbacks~ * Memories * ~*~  
  
Legolas didn't see why they wouldn't even let him on the search party... They were acting as if he were merely 60 years old!  
  
In truth, he would have sneaked out long ago to search himself...if were not for the magic that kept the gates closed, and Galion the old butler who seemed not to let Legolas out of his sight for more them five minutes.  
  
"Must you follow me?" Legolas asked while pouring over search maps in a dusty room with large windows.  
  
"Yes," Galion, who was on the verge of locking him a closet, answered indignantly, "Because no one trusts you stay where you are, even when ordered to."  
  
This was driving Legolas mad! This constant surveillance, if only they would let him help! And in the name of Elbreth he should be, it was father!  
  
His thoughts and fuming were interrupted by the news that the searching party was back. He ran out to the hall to meet them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aratada," Legolas called to the head of the searchers, "Did you find anything?"  
  
Aratada was loath to give the news, "I'm sorry, Legolas, there was nothing. Its almost s if they disappeared."  
  
~*~  
  
Deep within the Wilderland, in a labyrinth of caverns set up to be makeshift rooms, quarters, and prison cells, and where the only light was a flicker from a candle flame a lone figure sat in a small room.  
  
Harnach he was called, a lord of a kingdom in the Wilderland. He was a slightly aged look, with green eyes and graying hair.  
  
He had been plotting his careful moves for years, now they were being executed with careful timing and prudence. He had been biding his time; he could wait a few more days. He already had his trap baited and set. It was just a matter of when now...  
  
"My lord," a voice called to him, it was Arathand, one of his stewards, and his closest councilor, loyal onto death. There was question in his voice. "We have Thranduil, way don't you kill him? Didn't you want revenge?"  
  
"It's not enough to just kill him, Arathand, Thranduil has a very weak point, and when he comes looking for Thranduil, I'll have my vengeance." Harnach answered, his voice cold and menacing.  
  
~*~  
  
In a small cell not far away from the room, Thranduil blessed Elvin hearing, but how could he warn Legolas?  
  
~*~  
  
That was it!  
  
Legolas finally finding solitude in his bedchamber, a plan already forming.  
  
~*~  
  
Galion did not begrudge Legolas some time in the gardens that night. Although he did not stay in the plots long, just enough time for him to gather a bunch of a small green, tasteless, and with no smell and could not be spotted easily when ground up.  
  
~*~  
  
Taking two small boxes to the back of the kitchen, Legolas readied for phase two of his plan.  
  
He set one of the packages on the floor; he opened it and set a match to the contents. He made quick exit as smoke began billow from the box.  
  
~*~  
  
When the galley staff had cleared out because of smoke and because of the 'fire' that was in the back, Legolas came in and slipped a powder into the wine and food.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was not present at dinner that evening, but Galion decided that with news today, he needed some time to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas waited in his room until he heard a thud outside the door. Opening the door a crack he saw a guard on the floor, unconscious, a tumbler near by.  
  
Legolas grabbed his weapons, and softly bade the sleeping occupants of the hall's pleasant dreams as he slipped out.  
  
~*~  
  
Candlelight flickered off the clear water in the glass beaker. The image of a lone elf crossing a bridge and disappearing into the woods was lucid in the seeing-water. Obtained by him from the White Wizard.  
  
Harnach knew the elf for who he was, and then lifted the spell that covered the trail from all eyes by some muttered words and a small pebble thrown and shattered on the rock floor. It was now just a question of how good a tracker the elf was.  
  
~*~  
  
In the thick emerald foliage Legolas examined some footprints in the dirt. How did the search party miss this?  
  
There was no time for questions he told himself he kept moving, not even stopping to catch his breath the trail started to lead him out of Mirkwood into the Wilderland.  
  
~*~  
  
Thranduil looked up...everything was dark and bleak.  
  
Legolas...where was he? The Elvin King heard a heartless laugh, Harnach.  
  
"Where is he!?" Thranduil roared at the mortal.  
  
Harnach's eyes were cold and full of vengeance... when vengeance has been fulfilled.  
  
Something appeared on the floor; driven by anger Thranduil turned and grasped its hilt. He spun round and plunged the dagger's steel blade into the other throat.  
  
But...When the king looked up, it was not the original heartless green eyes he was staring at, but slivery-blue ones, filled with pain.  
  
The younger elf choked for only an instant before his legs gave way and he fell into his father's arms.  
  
Thranduil caught Legolas, knelt, and took the blade from his throat. Holding his son close, his blood dyeing his tunic burgundy, he shook Legolas gently and vainly. The pale sliver-blue eyes here opened and glassily fixed.  
  
Thranduil wiped away the blood that leaked from the corner of Legolas' mouth; the elf heard an aloof voice,  
  
"I wonder what a realm would think of a king that killed his own son."  
  
"NO! I loved my son! I don't know what happened."  
  
"Hmm, maybe you should try and tell him that...oh wait you can't, he's dead, remember? You killed him." He added softly, "Just like you did mine."  
  
Thranduil woke with a start. It was a dream, only a dream, like the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Harnach smiled mirthlessly. The dreams he sent his captive were beginning to wear on him.  
  
Harnach's gaze went to a portrait on the wall, one of the few personal things he had brought with him. The picture was of a young man with vibrant green eyes.  
  
* Under Mirkwood's trees the usual green leaves were now stained red. They had caught the elves by surprise, but they were not prepared for the immortals' fighting ability, even under ambush. He ordered a retreat but the one that did not obey was his son. He was sneaking up behind a tall noble looking elf, dagger in hand.  
  
But the elf caught him at the last moment; he grabbed the hand the held the blade and turned to face the attacker. The young man struggled to free his wrist and balled his free one into a fist and landed it in his foe's torso. The elf did not seem to want to harm the young mortal, but the other was making it a kill or be killed battle; he would not stop fighting until the elf or he was dead. The man freed his knife hand and slashed out at the Elf king, but the immortal caught the mortal off guard for just one split second; the blade was turned and it sunk into the young man's chest. As the man's hand dropped the dagger was expelled from his body and it fell to the ground beside him.  
  
The elf knelt, whispered something in the Gray Tongue, then stood and went in the way of the others.  
  
Harnach's blood froze in his veins, he ran to his son's side. He gathered him in his arms, praying he would live, his son's emerald eyes were glassy, unclosed, unblinking, and his skin deathly white.  
  
Rage erupted in the mortal lord; he grabbed the blood-spattered dagger and ran in the direction of the elves. He did not even stop to catch his breath until he caught up with their trail and he finally glimpsed them, he hid in the thick foliage.  
  
He noticed the elf he wanted and he gripped the knifes grip harder. But then he saw the elf embrace a younger one in a fatherly fashion. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard some of their dialogue, the younger spoke first.  
  
"Father I'm alright, you don't have to worry so much."  
  
"I'm your father, it's by responsibility to worry about you."  
  
'So elf,' Harnach thought, 'your son is as precious to you as mine was to me.'  
  
He then vowed that his son's murderer would know the same pain and loss he felt. *  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later Legolas was deep in the rugged terrain of the Wilderland, the ground was over grown with tangled roots, dead leaves and weeds. He pressed on with caution, as he followed the trail. The sky clouded and a dewy mist began to fall.  
  
The ground became soggy, the air was heavy, and a gray fog began to rise veiling everything in a dank gloom. It was getting more and more difficult to maneuver but Legolas was not stopping for anything. He was wearied, it was true, but he evaded the issue of it, he was driven so.  
  
"I'm coming Father." His mind said and praying it would be heard.  
  
~*~  
  
The elfling was faster then the Lord of the Wilderland had given him credit for. He was on the right path; he would be near the caverns soon.  
  
He called a group of his most trusted men.  
  
"When you see the elf, bring him too me. Don't be gentle with him, but I want him alive, and unspoiled."  
  
"Yes, my Lord" The guard said and dispatched his troops.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas continued on the trail. He came to a small cliff. The fall was not devastating to an elf, but he did not sense the danger until he was in mid air, and he felt a sharp sting in his right leg.  
  
His knees buckled on his landing and he fell onto his side, and saw an arrow protruding from his leg, two or three inches above his knee.  
  
"Idiot!" Rondiath hissed at one of his men, "Harnach wants him alive!" He did not waste time now the elf knew they were there. "Thingroth, take some of the men up the east side and wait, the rest of you with me, move!" He ordered. They silently went and surrounded the elf.  
  
Legolas stood, favoring his left leg, he readied his bow. He could see the men moving toward him, he bent his bow and released an arrow, which landed in the shoulder of one of the men. They moved more swiftly. Legolas ducked into some of the foliage and bought himself some time.  
  
When the first of the men came, the elf drew his long handled knifes and sprang.  
  
The men were not ready for the surprise attack from the elf, although his objective seemed to be to have them rendered defeated, not dead. He seemed to know these people knew where his father was.  
  
The elf spun and landed a blow to the head of one man, who fell to the ground. The others had drawn their swords and Legolas was fending off many blows. One man tired a slash to the prince's leg, but it was dodged, and the elf's blade came around and cut the back of the others right knee, cutting into the tendon there.  
  
The last of the mortals went down and Legolas approached the fallen one with the bloodied knee.  
  
"Where is he." The elf asked it was no question.  
  
"Whom are you talking about?" The other played dumb.  
  
Enraged the elf grabbed the front of the man's shirt and hauled him off the ground, slamming his back into the trunk of a tree.  
  
"The elf you took, tell me!"  
  
"Why is he of interest to you?"  
  
Near fury now, Legolas but his blood-spattered blade to his captive's gorge.  
  
"He's my father, now tell me where he is!" Legolas hissed.  
  
"You will see him-" The mortal nodded, but it was not to Legolas, it was to someone behind him. Legolas turned to see a brigade of men behind him, and an arrow flew from the crowed and hit him the shoulder. The world faded.  
  
~*~  
  
When Legolas woke he first aware of a fervent pain in his left shoulder. His memories were scattered, but after a few moments the past hours came back. He noticed the arrows were gone from his body, and the abrasion on his leg was tied up with a ruff, blood stained cloth, some wads of cloth were pressed red into his shoulder.  
  
He looked around his surroundings; he was thrown on floor of a small room dimly lighted by candles, it looked like a cave of some short, but someone had seemed to make it into living quarters.  
  
"Welcome elfling." A chilly voice said.  
  
Legolas picked himself up to looked at an graying-haired, green-eyed human.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"  
  
"You're questions will be answered soon, Thranduilion."  
  
"You've mistaken me," Legolas thought if he was after him and his father he might be able to find some time to save themselves. "I'm-"  
  
"Oh, save me your alias, I know you're Thranduil's brat. Now you're fathers' been quite worried about you, I would suggest you go see him." He summoned two guards.  
  
Legolas did not take to these conditions well, he fought back against the guards, but when one them twisted his injured shoulder and drove his thumb slightly into the hole made by the arrow, it made the elf hiss in pain and he succumbed.  
  
They dragged the elf, behind Harnach as the mortal lord led the way through the bleak passages to a prison cell that locked with heavy stone doors. Harnach left the door s partly open and walked in, telling his men stay there for a minute.  
  
"Hello Thranduil, glad to see you haven't tried to excape just yet."  
  
"What do you want with me? I don't even know who you are." Thranduil hissed.  
  
"Oh, Great Elvin King, do you forget so many years ago when you took my son?" He paused for a moment. "Now I am glad to take yours."  
  
Legolas was dragged in.  
  
"Let him alone!" Thranduil roared, "Your quarrel is with me not him!" He noted the blood coming from the younger elf's shoulder.  
  
"You forget again my right of blood, elf!" Harnach grabbed a handful of Legolas' gold tresses and dragged him over to where he stood. He took a hidden knife from his robes and turned Legolas head up, his up and away from the gaze of his father, the side of his throat exposed.  
  
Harnach but his dagger to the pale flesh of the princes' neck...but instead of cutting his throat, the human said,  
  
"I could cut his throat very easily, but I'm not going to make it that easy for you, Thranduil." He pressed the blade into Legolas' neck, it cutting into his skin lightly and making blood run and bleed out from under the cruel steel. "Before he joins his fathers I will see to it that you hear every moan, every cry. You will hear every scream."  
  
Dramatic huh?  
  
TBC  
  
Very Evil Cliffy!!  
  
Please don't hurt me for it!!  
  
I know, lousy fight seen, but I was working on this thing from 9 PM to 3 AM!  
  
Fell asleep on the keyboard a couple of times!  
  
Goodnight all!!  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... sleep ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....... 


	3. Chapter Three

Ok sorry for the wait but here we go again.  
  
~*~  
  
The mortal's fingers twisted in the elf's hair with menace, Harnach could seem to read the young elf's thoughts. Legolas heard a voice inside his head snarling,  
  
"Yes my pretty, you will be your father's bane, and it won't be quick...or pleasant."  
  
The dagger came off Legolas' throat, and Legolas drove his elbow into the Wilderlans' Lords midsection. It stunted him and Legolas broke free, but the guards were on him before he could barely take two steps. He fought with, there were too many; tried squirming out of their grasps, but in vain.  
  
Harnach came up to him again, grabbed another handful of his hair and slammed the prince's head into the stonewall; dazing him, his eyes flickered, blood leaked from a bruised cut on his temple.  
  
Harnach easily dragged the youth over to a set of chains on the opposite wall, not far from Thranduil's spot. The half conscious elf was on his knees, his face to the wall. Two heavy iron cuffs hung from separate chains on the wall, they weren't that long, about a half a meter long.  
  
Legolas' wrists were locked into the manacles, his senses would not clear. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was his father's voice....in a final appeal for his son.  
  
~*~  
  
A dim light flickered in front of his eyes, shadow turned to shape. Legolas slowly opened his eyes; he shivered his head pounded, he was leaning against the cold stone of a damp cave wall his head turned, facing the right. A shadow was blurred on the wall he looked at. It slowly turned into a shape.  
  
"Father." he whispered, it was barely audible.  
  
There was a hollow sound of a lone footstep on the stone ground that echoed around the room.  
  
There was then a shrill of something cutting through the air, and a lash feel crossed the young elf's shoulders.  
  
Legolas sucked in a quick gasp of pain, remembered Harnach's threat; he repressed his wanting to moan.  
  
"Harnach let him alone!" Thranduil roared, "I'm the one you want! You want to punish me; take my life but leave Legolas alone!"  
  
Harnach glared at the king, "I swore to my vengeance, and death is too good for you!" He let more blows fall on the young elf's helpless shoulders and back. He continued beating the elf ruthlessly. The back of Legolas' tunic was torn into strips as each blow fell, and his blood began to turn the green fabric red.  
  
Legolas turned his head, resting his forehead on the wall in front of him; he breathed deeply.  
  
'Elbereth', he said in his mind, 'help me, I can't let him do this to Father.'  
  
She must have heard him, for black slowly began to enclose his vision. Harnach noticed that elf's body was beginning to go slack he had prepared for this.  
  
He went to a table in the room that was hidden in the darkness and brought forth a hollow needle. He lent to the elf's left side and twisted his wounded shoulder; tearing the wads of bloodstained cloth out of the arrow wound he pushed the spine into the wound.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"Oh its nothing, just a little concoction that will keep him awake, it can have some nasty affects on people, but you're elves, lets see what it will do to him, shall we?"  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. What happened?  
  
"Now just this thing isn't very fun is it?" Harnach said as he picked up something else. It looked like another thing that looked like a whip, but it was very thick and pinpoints of light seemed to glow off it.  
  
Harnach struck Legolas with it and he felt as if something penetrated his skin and was buried in the mussel just under the pale flesh.  
  
Legolas' breathing picked up as welts were layered on top of welts and fresh agony fired his back, yet he stayed silent, which just angered Harnach more.  
  
Harnach went to the door, spoke to the guard quietly, and went back to beating his victim. Legolas' tunic was torn and bloodied, his back bled more and more, the world was now slightly blurry from blood loss.  
  
The drug in the elfs system began to wreak havoc on him; he felt the world begin to spin and his temperature to rise. It also seemed to heighten the pain he was feeling, it now felt twice as agonizing as before, but he would not let this vengeful, hate-filled man use him as a tool against his father.  
  
The guard came back again; he held a pan of hot coals. Four rods stuck out of it. Harnach smiled and the was set on the floor by the mortal lords feet.  
  
Harnach set his whip down and took the first rod and pulled it out of its fiery bed. At the end of the rod was a flat slab of iron, now a red-orange color from the searing heat.  
  
Legolas could not see what was happening, but felt as the hot iron was maneuvered through a rip in his tunic and pressed into his right side.  
  
Fiery pain ripped his side and the smell of scorched flesh invaded the air. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, but still no sound came, just deep sobbing breaths.  
  
Harnach's eyes showed his ire, at the elf resolve against him, he drove the iron harder into the elf's side, still no sound.  
  
"Harnach stop!! Please...if you want be begging for his life I will, please let him go." Thranduil barely stand it anymore.  
  
Harnach ignored him, but removed the iron. He replaced it and took another; its tip was sharp and glowing. Harnach was determined to have this elf scream. He took the hot, sharp, hot tip, and drove it into one of the many bleeding lacerations on Legolas' back.  
  
This time he could suppress his moans. Ahhh...results. Harnach drove it deeper into the elfs back, Legolas then began to make sounds he couldn't help.  
  
It may have been hours, but Harnach had finally heard his victim moan. Not much longer now...again and again Harnach drove the hellish irons into Legolas' back, his moans slowly began to turn into thin cries.  
  
Harnach could see the immortal's light fading. Just one final thing, he took a dagger and drove it into Legolas' injured shoulder. The cruel steel ripped up the flesh and mussel more, making blood gush from the wound.  
  
Harnach felt triumph as the scream he so longed to here fill his ears. It was now nearly over, he knew it. He unlocked the shackles that held the elf. He dragged the half conscious elf a few feet and dropped the bloody, dieing prince at the feet of the Elvin King.  
  
"You..." Thranduil lunged for his son's torturer, the chains that held him clanged against each other. "You'll pay for this."  
  
Harnach smiled cruelly as he went to leave, "Thranduil, when I die, I'll see my son again, unfortunately for you, you won't, you have eternity to morn for yours."  
  
He left leaving the Elvin King to take his son in his arms and nourish vain hope.  
  
Ohh, sucky chapter.  
  
Terrible torture seen. Lynch me at dawn. 


	4. Chapter Four

Ohhh, chapter four, get ready!!!  
  
Just one warning to all those who get emotional during elf-death scenes, make sure you have tissues, hankies, or whatever because I think this one is tear jerker!  
  
~*~  
  
Thranduil, kneeling, held the younger elf in his arms tightly; careful of his burned side.  
  
This was all wrong!  
  
A father did not out live his son.  
  
But they we're elves, they weren't suppose to die.  
  
Yet, they were here, Legolas was bleeding and dying, and there was nothing he could do. He could only hold him, hold him and pray.  
  
Legolas shuttered and moaned softly, his father tightened his hold on him.  
  
The younger turned his face up to look at the older, his slivery-blue eyes pain glazed and...confused  
  
"Ada..." He whispered.  
  
"Shhhh. Don't talk, everything's going to be alright." He was doing all he could to control his emotion.  
  
"Father...I-I know...please don't...I'm not afraid." Death was a novel concept to elves, but they never expected to know it.  
  
"No!... Legolas, don't talk like that...you're going to be alright...you're going to be alright..."  
  
Legolas smiled faintly, "N-not this time..." He gasped between his teeth as a shot of agony was sent through his system. He grimaced and Thranduil clutched him to his chest. He could feel Legolas' breath hitch, then it slowed.  
  
Slower, and slower, Legolas' breaths came; finally he heard a barely audible whisper,  
  
"Namaarie Ada. Amin mela lle." [Good-bye Father. I love you.]  
  
Thranduil eased him back looking into his eyes.  
  
Legolas' skin was deathly pale, and cold. His eyes were unclosed, he looked like he as merely sleeping, but his eyes had lost their brightness. His breathing stopped. The song of his immortal sprit; silenced.  
  
The Elvin King let his grief out. The tears spilled out from the corners his eyes, slowly trailing down his face, collecting briefly at the base of his jaw before falling.  
  
The fell and landed on the cold skin of the younger, turning the hot water to ice as it hit the coldness of his skin. Thranduil lifted his son's head up, kissing his pallid brow; he hugged him tightly again.  
  
"Namaarie amin utinu." [Good-bye my son]  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas' vision began to fade and his fathers voice and image began to leave him in a black tunnel of pain and blurriness.  
  
He felt himself leave from something as if being lifted up. Dizziness claimed him as he felt himself being lifted up by the invisible hands. There was a soft breeze, and cool caress to hot skin, but the pain was still bright and merciless.  
  
"Legolas," a soft voice said, he didn't hear it, his throbbed to appallingly for him hear anything. "  
  
"Legolas," The melodious voice said again, and someone reached out to incase the side of his face. When the slender fingers caressed his face the pain began to fade "Open your eyes my son."  
  
Legolas knew the voice and obeyed, his vision blurred a few moments it then slowly came into focus. The image before him was slender, tall, familiar, beautiful.  
  
"Mother." Legolas said pushing himself up and tightly embracing her, almost crying from the joy of finally being able to see her again. "Nana, I've missed you."  
  
"And I have missed you Legolas." She said, finally being able to hold her darling again.  
  
When he finally looked to observe where he was Legolas found that he was laying on a long cushioned sleeping bench. His mother sat on it next to him, dressed in a long snowy-white gown and her liquid gold hair free about her shoulders and arms. A white tunic replaced his tattered bloodied one.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked, "Is this real?"  
  
"This is a crossing," She said, "From your living world to Mandos's Halls."  
  
"I'm dead then?" He asked, slightly confused, not understanding what it was to die even now.  
  
"In a way, you can still go back to the living," she paused, "and you must."  
  
"Why?" he asked, "Why can't I stay with you?"  
  
"Your father needs you." She said, "He needs you more then I do, Legolas." There was nothing in this or any other world she would want more then to have her child with her again, but she knew that in his heart, Thranduil could not bear the loss of another one he loved.  
  
"But I need you, let me stay." He said his teared and begged, having missed his mother so much so for so long, he couldn't bear to lose her again.  
  
"Who would be left for your father? He I died you two were there to comfort each other. If you stay who will be there for him?" She said.  
  
"I dont want to lose you again" He said, the tears finally slipped from the corners of his eyes.  
  
His mother put her soft white hand to her son's face again," You haven't lost me," She said tenderly "And you never will. I am with you, just as I have always been."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and inhaled deeply," How do I go back?" He asked finally.  
  
Gently she lowered him back onto the pillows, and brushing a few stray locks of golden hair, identical to hers, out of his face she sang in a warm, soft, delicate voice.  
  
Legolas new the lullaby, she had sung it to him when he was very young and afraid of the dark.  
  
"Seere amin melyanna, nalla n'uma an, kaima sii', I' dome altas ser,  
  
Earendil tiri, elle er, Kaima seere, sii', I' amrun anar kalina I' menel"  
  
Legolas relaxed as the song came to its last verses' and he felt the gentle caress of sleep begin to take him. The meanings flooded memories back to him.  
  
' "Hush, my darling, cry no longer,  
  
Sleep now, the night grows fonder,  
  
Earendil shines, little one  
  
Sleep tranquil, now  
  
the mornings sun lights the skis" '  
  
"Kaima amin melyanna Ar' I' dome n'uma an gorga, Amin yatta yessen ile imya I' dome Ar' I' huine tathar rato raama."  
  
' "Sleep my dear  
  
and the night no longer fear,  
  
I am with you through the night  
  
and the darkness will soon fly" '  
  
She looked at her son and bent down and softly kissed his forehead,  
  
"Goodnight my little Greenleaf." She whispered softly.  
  
Oh God! That chapter sucks!!!!!!!!  
  
Ohh a note on my translation, I had to type each and every individual word into a word search and sometimes I had to improvise on some of them so their not perfect!  
  
But this chapter sucks anyway!!  
  
Chow! 


	5. Chapter Five

Next chapter is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And will the reviewers that are rather over come by emotion please stop crying! You're getting my keyboard wet!!  
  
Bare with me on this chapter, I have get back to everyone who is looking for those two in this one. But don't worry plenty more of elf torture! And I don't if I want to kill him or not, all those in favor of him being tortured to death please signify by saying aye, all those apposed please say nay.  
  
And he's not staying with his mom chels because I'm not killing him in this one; I'm cruel most of the time, but not really that cruel. Besides, my master can't stand fics where he dies.  
  
(P.S. Keep in mind the instruments of torture, there will be references to them later. Got it? Good. There will be a quiz later! hehe)  
  
And I'm really, really, really super sorry for not updating soon, I've been in the hospital for a while have been unable to add to any of my stories for a while.  
  
How could they have been so brainless?  
  
That was the question Ran and the other searchers kept on asking themselves. Did they really expect Legolas to do what he was told and stay at home, waiting to see if his father would be brought home dead or alive?  
  
Now besides a missing king they had a missing prince to look for too. The band of searchers followed the slight trail they had picked up  
  
It was not long after their impromptu "nap" that they knew who sat it up, and had lit out. Fire in the back of the kitchen indeed! Now not only did they have a missing king to look for, but a missing prince as well.  
  
Legolas had left only a slight trail for them to follow, knowing that if he left more then one they would drag him back if it came to that. The weather had turned against them many times since they started looking, and the muddy paths discouraged the trails, making them almost impossible to follow, and it slowed them terribly. They only hoped they could find them before anything could happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Harnach looked the steady rain that fell and was accompanied by monstrous booms of thunder and quick blazes lightning.  
  
Smug satisfaction was bountifully written on his face. Along with a small numbness.........  
  
But what matter, even if his son was gone the taker of his life now knew the grief of a parent that buries their only child. He was satisfied with that knowledge. But also, the murderer was immortal, and he would truly never see his son again. When Harnach died he would see his once more.  
  
That was the most satisfying thought there.  
  
~*~  
  
The cell's dark dampness only added to the weight of Thranduil's hurting heart. He didn't know how long he had been in the small cell just holding Legolas for the last time.  
  
His body had grown so cold and lifeless it seemed unmanageable, He long raised his hand and closed his son's eyes. He couldn't stand looking into them now; they were dead.  
  
Cold and flown. The only time he had seen another pair of eyes like that was when his wife had died............  
  
The weight of the immense pain threatened to crush the Elven kings heart, when his beloved wife had died there was that one child that had kept him sane, now............that one child was gone.  
  
Thranduil reflected bitterly that if Harnach wanted to punish him he could have done no better then force the Elvin king watch as he tortured his son, and have him die in his arms.  
  
Thranduil cradled Legolas in his arms, his hand laid on the younger's face, and his thump gently caressed his cheek. His skin was so cold.  
  
His eyes closed, Legolas only looked like a sleeping mortal, but it was no so............  
  
Legolas was dead.........nothing else mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas felt a rush as his sprit fled back from Mandos' Halls back to his near broken body.  
  
There was a numb throb in his head, and it grew as he came back to the land of living. There was lightheaded feeling then a rush as his blood began to flow again. A throbbing in his head began, numbly at first, then it became more vigorous, and he sucked in a quick gasp of breath.  
  
Thranduil was afraid to hope as he heard the sound, but his sprit regained its hope.  
  
"Legolas?" He whispered, hoping that it just wasn't a cruel dream.  
  
"Father........." No it was no dream.  
  
"Shhh" he hushed him, "Don't try to talk, just rest now, just rest." The king now hoped with all his heart that he had enough strength to save his son.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rima! Over here, quickly!" The scout called to his partner. The other elf sprinted over to the other.  
  
"What is it Silloss?" She asked, but didn't need an explanation as she saw what Silloss had uncovered by merest accident. At the edge of a small cliff Aratada had stumbled slightly as an unseen root had caught his foot. He had fallen to his knees and in doing so had looked over the side of the cliff. And he found to his surprise and horror, that there blood on the ground at the base of the rock.  
  
"Go get the others! Hurry!" Rima said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think that the people that took the king could have Legolas too?" Rima asked Ran. The searching party had quickly followed the trail that had been left by the blood, and the markings on the earth suggest struggle.  
  
"It's possible," Ran said to his second in command. "The king thought they wanted something more then just him, that's why he wouldn't let Legolas search with us." Ran drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We'll stay together and see if we can follow what they left behind, and maybe with luck we can find them both, lets move out."  
  
TBC  
  
I know, I know, you're thinking: What the hell is she doing?!! Why isn't there more??!!!"  
  
Well, with this story I am now battling writers block and my muse is being held captive by it, but don't despair, I will free her as soon as I can and I go into battle this very night!! Wish me luck!! 


	6. Chapter Six

My muse has been rescued!!!!!!!!! I had to battle the appalling beast writer's block, but with the sprit of faithful reviewers behind me the fiend toppled with one great blow from the mighty sword of the pen (i.e. keyboard)!!!!!

Ok I'm done, here's your chapter.........

Chapter Six

Following the trail that the searchers had found, Rima and Ran had divided into two parties, but within the sound of their horns in case of the need of reinforcements.

Their path was overgrown and covered in brambles. Going over the muddy routes was more difficult then expected and it led deeper into the tangled twisted woods. It was slow moving and nearly treacherous, but the people who had made this path had left more of a trail to follow then their missing prince did. Rima did her best to keep a look out for roots and mud covered brambles but one ill placed root caught her foot and even with elven reflexes she unable to keep herself from slipping down the face of a rocky hill.

Digging her heals into the ground, Rima was able to slow her decent and lean herself against an immense boulder that was projecting out of the slop. Picking herself up she saw from the corner of her eye two mortals coming to where she had slipped, Two humans in an elven realm was uncommon, and since it was a mortal lord that had taken their king the elf crouched behind the rock again and shielded herself from their sight, with the hope that they had not seen her yet.

"I though you said you saw something!" A gruff voice shouted.

"I didn't, I said that I heard something fall..."

"Idiot, it was a rock slide, with all the rain what did you expect?"

Rima heard the two men grumbling as they walked off, she quickly used the balance that elves possessed to run up the hill, which she soon discovered that was not a hill at all. The hill was located in a hollow of beech trees that sheltered it from casual glance. When Rima had reached the top of the rise again she went down the way she had come down the back of the mound. Disappearing safely into the trees she kept her eye on the top of the hill as she began to circle it. She knew she had reached the front of the rise when she saw the sentries that were posted. Climbing up one of the beech trees she found a sturdy branch that was thickly shrouded in leaves. Lightly walking to the end of the limb, Rima pushed back the green veil and surveyed the area.

The hill was not a hill at all. It was a cave that had over the course of centuries been covered with earth, its only betraying feature being it's entrance but even that was hard to see. The opening to the cave was small and covered in vines and other foliage that grew from the top of the openings and hung nearly to the ground like an immense curtain. Rima stilled every muscle in her body as a guard came out from the entangled curtain of the cave entrance and came to stand right under the branch she was standing on.

"What dose Lord Harnach want to do with the other elf when the younger one is dead?" Rima heard a voice say.

"I saw them, and the younger one is all but gone, and the king said that the older will fade with him."

"But elves don't die..."

"Trust me, I don't understand it either, but I saw them and the older one is getting weak but Harnach ensured us that a few days after the younger one goes, we'll have two bodies to get rid of."

Rima caught her breath at what the two men were saying, if it was true, Legolas near death and Thranduil was weakening. Creeping an inch at a time back down the tree she made sure that she did not disturb a leaf, an easy task for a wood elf. Sliding to the ground she ran back to her search party.

"My Lord?" The guard's voice interrupted Harnach musings.

"Yes?" The mortal lord answered, noting the confused look of his sentry.

"Forgive me," The other man began, "But I thought you said that the younger elf was dead-"

"He _is _why are you-?" Then a prick at his heart told Harnach what was happening and he ran down the long corridor to the cell that held the prisoners, followed closely by the guard. Fling open the door of the prison, Harnach surveyed the seen.

The younger elf lay in Thranduil's lap, his golden head pressed against his father's breast his eyes closed, but the cold, grisly presence of death was gone from his frame, and his light still dimly glowed. The elf king was gently caressing his son's hair and... was that truly hope that glimmered in the elf's eyes?

No! This was not happening.... all those years of planning and dreaming of avenging his son's death it couldn't fall apart like this! Not now when he was so close!

With a cry of rage , Harnach grabbed the guard's dagger and flew at his captives. Aiming the blade at the younger elf's heart, Harnach prepared to settle his score once and for all.

TBC

I know I'm evil, but I love it!

Don't worry I have plenty of ideas and inspiration and I will not let my muse fall captive again!


End file.
